


【光芝诺】深渊

by Sutafurosuto



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutafurosuto/pseuds/Sutafurosuto
Summary: 私设如山自割腿肉粮食向涉及公式光（双生）x芝诺斯3P
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

这是他第27次对着床上昏迷不醒的男人发呆了。  
格里达尼亚柔和的晨曦从窗外透进来，因为床铺位置的关系，阳光只落在了男人垂放在身侧的手上。  
指节干净修长，指甲莹润饱满，毫无疑问地呈现出养尊处优的漂亮。手背在光芒下浮现一层淡金色的茸毛，肌肤细腻通透，宛如一件易碎的艺术品。  
——过于精致，让人完全无法和凶名赫赫的帝国皇太子联系在一起。 

被称为光之战士的青年坐在房间的另外一端。在清晨的光线照不到的阴影里，他把自己往椅子更深处缩了缩，灰蓝眼眸在阴影中隐隐约约闪过一点微光。  
回神一般，他将目光从俘虏的手上收回，重新落到昏睡的男人侧脸上。  
无可挑剔的轮廓，相较于粗犷这样的形容词，用阴柔来形容更为合适——但确实是不会叫人错认的男性长相。当那双无机质的冰蓝眼眸没有睁开的时候，光是侧脸就已经足以让大部分女性脸红心跳了。或许，这也是这人习惯将这样的容貌隐藏在狰狞头盔中的原因。  
自己也是被这副容貌蛊惑了吧……  
不然，又该如何解释如今这由自己一手造成的局面呢？  
曾经两次被对方击败——毫无还手之力，几乎是被戏弄一样地彻底碾压，倾尽全力也只在第二次交手的时候损坏了对方的头盔，甚至称不上是什么像样的反抗。  
真要拿什么来比喻的话，不如说，像愤怒的孩童跳起来——打中了成年人的膝盖。  
也就是在那次，几乎已经放弃，垂下头引颈就戮的时候，对方却收起了刀。  
身为阿拉米格总督，亲自在战场上寻觅猎物，击败后又不赶尽杀绝……真是个奇怪的人。  
拜这两次惨败所赐，一向自负于天赋和力量，对于战斗技巧不甚在意的光之战士开始了长时间的刻苦修行，战斗技艺也是突飞猛进，第三次会面之时才得以将敌手击败。  
然而尚未等他品味出胜利的喜悦，对方伤重吐血却让他心头一紧，胸中泛起异样情绪。没等他琢磨明白自己这颗饱受摧残百毒不侵的心脏究竟在抽什么风，芝诺斯便已拔剑自刎。  
光之战士生平所见最强的对手，眼下就将成为一具冰冷的尸体——如果不是因为在冒险和历练中掌握了即刻咏唱的魔法技巧的话。  
常年在生死线上徘徊调教出的神经反射速度让行动快于头脑。一道强烈的白色治疗魔法轰然落在倒下的人身上，堪堪将人从死亡线上拉了回来。  
  
后来的事么……  
  
"救都救了……总不能扔下不管吧？"  
在众人不赞同的眼光围攻之下，颇有些狼狈的光之战士，不得不使出了最后绝招。  
“来都来了”、“救都救了”、"XX都XX了"这样的句式，一如既往的让人无法拒绝。  
面对几乎是在耍赖的英雄大人，伙伴们哑口无言。面面相觑之后，却也提不出更多反对意见，摇摇头，四散开去各自处理事务去了。  
只剩下嘟着脸气鼓鼓的莉瑟，还有手执法杖沉默伫立的雅修特拉。   
被后者那双水银色的眼眸平静"注视"着，光之战士不由地挠了挠头，有些讪讪的：“我……”   
“虽然敌人暂时失去了战斗力，但依然是个不可以放松警惕的危险存在。以现在的情况，也只有英雄阁下有能力牵制他了。”雅修特拉说道。  
"我会看好他的。"卡尔信誓旦旦地拍了拍胸甲，发出砰砰的声音。  
雅修特拉颔首致意，拉走了一旁的莉瑟。  
目送两人离开视线，卡尔把视线落在花圃中双眼紧闭的芝诺斯脸上，无可奈何地叹了口气。  
当然了，一个活着的敌军首领，肯定比一具尸体更有价值。  
可是大战之后布防力量原本就严重不足，把芝诺斯这样的危险人物留在这里，恐怕也不是什么明智选择。后续的处置问题，也不是可以容易决议的事情。  
只能寄希望于，这人能够安分地当一段时间俘虏吧。如果非常手段必不可少的话，他也……  
啊！仅仅三次会面（而且都是以一方重伤而惨烈收场)，真的值得他去招惹这样一个大麻烦吗？  
卡尔苦恼的抓抓头发，大感头疼。

“……原来你也有表情，蛮族的英雄。”  
淡淡的嗓音响起，因声音的主人重伤未愈的关系，显得有些虚弱和低哑，却依然沾染着卡尔再熟悉不过的揶揄讥诮。   
“这话应该我来说才对……”卡尔本能地反驳，话一出口才意识到什么，抬起头，看到芝诺斯不知何时已经醒了，半坐着倚靠在床头。  
显然是卡尔沉浸在思绪中过于入神，没有察觉动静。   
勉强支撑起身体显然耗尽了芝诺斯的体力，他没有理会卡尔的反唇相讥，微微闭着眼睛，苍白面容泛起一点潮红，缠着绷带的胸膛有些急促地起伏，毯子因为之前起身的动作滑落在腹部。卡尔注意到那里的绷带上隐约渗出了一小片淡红。  
床头板很硬，他看起来有些不舒服。  
卡尔猜想他寝宫和行宫的床榻，一定比这简陋的客房(或者说囚室)的床铺，奢华和柔软许多。  
出于人道主义关怀，卡尔从旁边的椅子上抽了一个松软的靠枕，朝芝诺斯走过去。  
后者听到脚步声，警觉地睁开眼，下一瞬间却被光之战士揽住肩膀，搂进了怀里。  
卡尔尽可能轻柔地搂着芝诺斯，小心地不碰到他的伤口，将软枕塞好，顺势扶着他靠上去。  
见芝诺斯没什么过激反应，卡尔暗暗松了口气——其实他还挺担心会挨上一拳的。  
看护这种危险人物真是不叫人省心。  
他低头仔细检查了下绷带，状态不错，没有松脱的迹象。又极其自然地用手背轻轻触碰了下芝诺斯的额头——有点轻微的热度，比预期情况要好。  
似乎是被意外的触碰所惊扰，在卡尔的视线中，芝诺斯的睫毛微微颤动。  
这让卡尔无端想起雨后湿润的空气，彩虹和蝴蝶翅膀。  
近距离看的话，加雷马帝国皇太子果然是天潢贵胄、气度不凡，五官也是无可挑剔。他游历多年见过的男人女人中芝诺斯无疑是——  
该死！他满脑子都在想什么？

“咳、我去拿食物和水。”

望着几乎是落荒而逃的光之战士，芝诺斯略带讶异地眨了眨眼睛，似乎觉得有趣，淡色唇上掠过一丝笑意。  
只是那笑容的幻影，还未成形便已消逝。

加雷马皇子垂下视线，注视着地板上跳跃的光影。无机质浅蓝的眼眸深幽难明。

如同阳光都不能抵达的黑暗深渊。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

作为常年在外游历的冒险者，卡尔对于食物并不讲究，再难吃的干粮，只要能入口，他也就不会挑剔。但考虑到对方毕竟是个伤员，食材的料理也不能太粗糙了。  
他一边唾弃着总是不合时宜大发善心的自己，一边揭开热气腾腾的汤锅盖。小火炖了近三个小时的奶黄色汤汁慢吞吞咕噜噜地冒着泡，飘散出浓郁的香味。  
他舀了满满一大碗，还特地多捞了几块炖得酥软入味的牛肉，从几乎积灰的厨柜里找出一个勺子和餐碟，洗干净后在托盘里摆好。想了想，又泡了一杯柠檬水。  
他几乎要被自己的手艺感动了。  
重新站在房门前的刹那，他的脑海里飞快掠过许多幻象——或许，他面对的将是一张凌乱而空空荡荡的床铺，大开的窗户和飘飞的窗帘；又或许，在他踏进房门的一瞬间就会被什么意想不到的东西的碎片抵住咽喉。而他将不得不开展一场费时费力的追捕，亦或是拆家式的缠斗。以至于，握上门把手的时候，他甚至已经开始后悔没有把桌子上陶瓷花瓶拿走了。  
但他所臆想的一切都没有发生。  
房间里气氛恬静如常。他的俘虏既没有失踪，也没有做出任何出格的举动——甚至还在原处安安静静闭目养神。  
也许被是开门的声音惊动，也许是食物的香味确实诱人，光之战士的俘虏睁开眼睛，朝他望过来，目光在热气腾腾的食物上微顿，然后对上卡尔的视线，气定神闲的模样。  
卡尔不自觉松了口气，紧绷的神经和身体放松下来。他朝芝诺斯走过去，顺手把手里的托盘放在窗边的书桌上，拿起柠檬水，坐到了床沿。  
芝诺斯一直饶有兴趣地盯着他。  
卡尔清了清嗓子，把水递过去:“喝吧。”  
芝诺斯没有动。  
卡尔微微挑眉，询问地看着他。  
芝诺斯低笑一声:“我抬不起手。”  
卡尔愣了下。他怀疑地看了一眼自从被扶靠在软枕上之后就没有改变过姿态的皇太子，有点不确定这家伙这么说的意图。是真的因为伤势而无法动弹，还是说只是想麻痹他，让他放松警惕然后伺机偷袭？  
旋即他回想起之前疗伤时，这位敌军首领凄惨的样子，不由拧起了眉头。  
那种程度的伤……靠他这一手蹩脚的治疗术，实在是有些勉强。在这一点上，他多少还是有自知之明的。  
姑且，看作是太子殿下难得的示弱吧。  
他只得把水杯凑近一些，杯沿轻轻触碰后者因失血而苍白干裂的唇，重复道:“喝吧。”  
皇太子表现出出人意料的温顺，微微垂下眼睫，就着卡尔的手慢慢抿了几口水。卡尔配合地调整杯子的角度，很是小心地避免他呛到。  
倒不是说卡尔是个多么体贴的看护，他只是不希望伤者因为呛水而剧烈咳嗽，引起伤口迸裂——这会无谓地增加治疗压力。对于一个并不高明的魔法学徒来说，他所掌握的最高深的技巧，也不过是即刻咏唱这种实用型的救急法术而已。  
如果芝诺斯再来一次大出血，他就不得不去求助幻术皇了——这也是他不辞辛苦把奄奄一息的芝诺斯·超大只·耶·加尔乌斯带到格里达尼亚的原因。  
费了这么大劲才把人从死亡线上抢回来，即使对方是个十恶不赦的战犯，但……在治疗期间稍微对他和善点，似乎，也不为过吧？  
柠檬水很快见了底，卡尔收回杯子，视线不经意间掠过那两片沾了点水渍的双唇，还有缠着绷带的修长颈下优美的锁骨，以及闪着微光的肌肤……他忍不住心猿意马。  
多玛有个什么形容词来着？  
对了。  
秀色可餐。  
  
“那么，准备怎么处置我呢？蛮族的英雄。”  
被水润过的嗓音听起来恢复了几分生气。但比起战前亢奋的喋喋不休，如今低弱的轻声细语让卡尔颇为不适应。  
更何况，这个问题的答案，他确实没有想好。  
他不自在地挪了下屁股，伸出手去把那碗冒着热气的牛肉蘑菇芝士浓汤拿起来，用勺子搅了搅，舀起一勺，送到芝诺斯面前，示意他张嘴。  
大约是没想到被称为“英雄“的男人会做到这种程度，芝诺斯的表情有一瞬间的茫然。  
很可爱。  
卡尔这么想着，心情莫名地变好了一些。  
芝诺斯看起来是想说什么，但最终还是没有出声，顺从地吃下卡尔喂过来的食物。卡尔留意到对方吞咽时有些艰难，想是自戕的那一刀也伤到了咽喉，还没有完全愈合。  
好在他特意烹制得汤汁浓稠、牛肉软烂，不需要过多咀嚼和费力吞咽，不至于带来太多负担。  
碗里只剩下一点汤底和牛肉碎渣的时候，卡尔放下勺子，起身收拾。芝诺斯似乎是依依不舍地看了一眼他手里的碗，而后看似不在意地移开目光。  
卡尔被取悦了。他放下碗，语调轻快地揶揄道：“第一次尝试蛮族的食物？”  
听说加雷马帝都地处北方，冬季苦寒，耕种时节也很短，因此流行能够长期保存的食物。虽说这几年因为版图的扩大，餐桌上的食物日渐丰富，但受限于保鲜技术，即使身为加雷马皇室成员，在饮食上，恐怕也不比艾欧泽亚的普通农夫吃得更新鲜。  
“……将时间浪费在食物上毫无意义。”芝诺斯的眼睛看向一边，恢复了淡漠的神情。  
仅有的几次会面中，芝诺斯持久的“热情“或者说，疯狂，让他显得那么耀眼、生动且让人印象深刻。而此时此刻他露出这种表情，那些饱满的、充满生命力的华彩，像被水浸泡过的画卷一般迅速褪色，泛出沉沉的死气，让卡尔觉得十分陌生。  
或许，这才是这个人原本的样子吗？  
卡尔的心情再次笼上阴霾。他在水盆里洗干净手，从桌上的木匣中取出一卷干净的绷带，重新走到床边，手指勾起俘虏的下巴，让他把头抬起来一点，迫使对方与自己对视。  
“有些人享受狩猎的愉悦，而我……更享受烹饪和享用猎物的过程。“  
那双美丽的蓝眼睛让他内心隐秘的欲望蠢蠢欲动。但是……  
撂下一句意有所指的狠话，狼狈移开目光的竟然还是自己。卡尔一边暗骂自己没有出息，一边板起脸，冷冷道:“别动，换药了。”  
芝诺斯微微抬头任由他作为。卡尔拆开颈部绷带，检查那道致命的伤口。虽然治疗者手艺粗糙，但伤口的愈合情况比预想的好上许多。没有化脓真是幸运，这具非凡的肉体显然比它的主人更有求生意志。  
新生的肌肉组织泛着娇嫩的粉红，仿佛轻轻一碰就会再次撕裂。天羽羽斩的刀刃切开的伤口极细极深，皇太子杀人干净利落，对自己也下手够狠。  
卡尔眼前闪过阿拉米格空中庭院决战那日，鲜血从芝诺斯颈动脉喷出、瞬间将金发染成一片血红的残酷景象。  
即使这个人好端端地在眼前，会呼吸会说话会动会笑，也难以抹平卡尔当时经受的冲击和伤痛。  
他深深吸气，平复因为回忆而涌起的、如当日一般的不甘和愤怒。  
“美食是人类跟这个世界最紧密的维系之一。”他换下被浅淡血水沾染的绷带，用干净纱布重新裹好那修长漂亮的颈子，在一片沉默中缓缓说道，“你和这个世界的维系是什么呢，芝诺斯？”  
他轻轻摩挲着芝诺斯精致的下颚，近乎爱抚的方式。他的声音轻柔，像是怕惊动了什么: “它薄弱到，竟让你这样轻易地放弃自己的生命？”  
“……怎么，英雄大人连我都想拯救吗？”  
芝诺斯冷静地开口。  
卡尔轻笑了一下:“拯救？”  
他的手覆上芝诺斯肩部，灼热掌心感受着相触之处微凉的肌肤。他安抚似的用拇指抚摸锁骨，然后，用手掌慢慢抚过肩膀、手臂。  
手掌底下的身体微不可察地战栗了一下。  
如同受到了鼓励，卡尔强自掩饰内心涌出的兴奋，不安分的手滑过垂落的手臂，探入腰侧衣物之下，一寸一寸沿着迷人的腰线、紧实的肌肉线条，缓缓向上抚摸。手指抚过左肋，而后是细腻的背肌……  
带着得逞的笑容，卡尔低头看着被自己以近乎正面拥抱的姿势圈在怀中的芝诺斯。后者低垂着的眼睫细密颤动，像被捕食者锁定的惊惶小鹿。  
没有人这样大胆而且充满暗示地抚摸过帝国皇太子的身体。人类之间取悦彼此的肢体接触方式，带来陌生而强烈的感觉冲击，让这具完美的躯体在光之战士火热的注视下轻轻发抖和喘息。  
手上的触感无与伦比让人迷恋，但卡尔强迫自己收回手，直起身来。  
突然失去充斥着灼热温度的爱抚，芝诺斯发软的身子微微摇晃了一下，湿润的蓝眼睛茫然的抬起望向卡尔。卡尔暗暗咽了口口水，狠心让自己的眼神冷下来。  
“既然瓦厉斯皇帝陛下身体康健，帝国内部也相当稳定，想来不会介意太子殿下在艾欧泽亚多逗留一段时间——以光之战士俘虏的身份。”  
芝诺斯神情微微一怔，些许失神涣散的目光重新聚焦，听到了卡尔对他的处置方式的宣告。  
“同盟国的要求只是休战和支援，让你留下是我个人的要求。”卡尔俯下身来，看着芝诺斯，“明天皇帝陛下就会收到同盟国发过去的和谈条约。你觉得他会接受吗，我的殿下？”  
身为俘虏没有反对的权利，因此卡尔并不在意芝诺斯听到这番话后内心作何感想。但没能从那张让他忍不住心动的脸上看到更多表情，实在有点可惜。离开房间的时候，卡尔不无遗憾地想。  
他想要征服和拥有的，并不仅仅是这个人的肉体。  
这将是，他无欲的人生中唯一的野望。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 妹妹终于出场XD  
> 下章开始基本就全是AU世界设定  
> 可以放飞自我（不是）

卡尔是被惊醒的。  
意识还处于半梦半醒之中，他闭着眼睛，开始自我检讨。  
昨天早晨的对话和挑逗，消耗了伤者原本就有限的精力，因此后来大部分时间里，芝诺斯都在沉睡——这当然是好事，毕竟睡眠是人体自我修复的良药。  
当卡尔应付完拂晓和同盟国的杂事，夜幕已经降临。临睡前，他去芝诺斯的房间看了看，发现对方正睡得安稳。检查过体温，也都一切正常，他放心地掩上房门，回到自己的房间熄灯睡觉。  
他太过得意忘形，甚至完全忽略了应该把芝诺斯锁起来这件事。  
如果跑了怎么办？如果出事怎么办？如果他又自我伤害了怎么办？  
这样的想法开始在他的脑子里面盘旋，越来越嘈杂，汇成一道尖锐的蜂鸣——  
他猛地睁开眼睛。  
房间里有人。  
他摸到枕头底下的短刀，迅捷地坐起来，摆出准备投掷的姿态——   
芝诺斯顶着一头湿漉漉的金色长发，交叉着双臂，倚在门框上看着他。  
他盯着芝诺斯，张口结舌，大脑一片空白。  
皇太子穿着卡尔的一件旧浴袍。勾绒的棉质面料已经发硬，但前两天刚刚洗晒过，所以还算干净。  
卡尔在普通人中已经属于相当高大，对于他来说够长够宽松的浴袍，在这个加雷安人身上仍显得有些偏小。浴袍前襟大敞，可以看到后者缠着绷带的胸膛和若隐若现的腹肌。腰间松松系着带子，腰臀和大腿隐没在浴袍之下，只露出修长紧实的小腿，光裸着踩在地板上。  
卡尔猜他浴袍下什么都没穿。  
这个想法让他清晰地感觉到薄薄的被单下面，原本一大早就精神十足的小兄弟开始硬得发痛。  
他局促地挺直身子，放下短刀但并没有松手，紧张地攥紧了放在被面上，涨红着脸憋出一句：“……你在做什么？”  
芝诺斯挑眉：“如你所见，起床洗澡。”  
“……伤还没好你就洗澡。”卡尔没好气地嘀咕，“你出去，我要穿衣服。”  
“都是男人——”  
“你出去！”卡尔羞恼地说，提高了音量。  
芝诺斯似笑非笑、轻飘飘地看了他一眼。当卡尔几乎以为他们要为这种无聊的事情打一架的时候，芝诺斯转身出去了。  
卡尔如释重负，飞快跳起来穿衣服穿裤子。  
芝诺斯背靠门旁的实木墙壁，听着里面手忙脚乱的动静，仰头闭上眼睛，唇边微弱的笑意慢慢隐去。  
就在一刻钟之前，毫无防备呼呼大睡的光之战士，在不知道什么样的梦境里面，反复呓语着他的名字——  
“芝诺斯……我不许你死……”  
  
脸颊被小心翼翼地触碰，芝诺斯睁开眼，对上男人担忧的目光。  
“你没事吧？”  
男人神色焦虑，看起来像是想要当场扒开他的衣服检查。  
沾过水的伤处略微有些刺痛，但芝诺斯认为这无关紧要。与之相比，男人像大型犬只一样紧张兮兮的表情让他感觉很有趣。  
他弯了弯嘴角，正想说话，左手手腕突然被握住。熟悉的热度从肌肤交接处传来，他怔忪了一瞬便身不由己地被男人拉走，随后被按在了椅子上。  
“没人伺候你就不会自己擦干吗？”男人小声抱怨着，把一块干燥的毛巾扔在他头上。  
视线被遮挡，芝诺斯原以为会被一顿猛烈揉搓，但光之战士却仔细地从发根开始擦拭，动作幅度夸张，力度却很轻柔。  
黑衣森林的清晨还带着初春的寒意，阳光穿过林间透过落地窗，小心翼翼地洒在芝诺斯身上，为他因水分蒸发而失温的肢体带来一丝暖意。  
“这里不比阿拉米格干燥暖和，也没有青磷水取暖，你要是冻生病了，我会很难办。”  
正当芝诺斯盯着阳光下的微尘走神的时候，卡尔把吸饱水变得湿哒哒的毛巾扔到一边，抱出一卷毛毯，把他从头到脚裹了起来。  
芝诺斯垂眸看了一眼连人带椅被包得严严实实的自己，颇有些嫌弃地望向卡尔：“我没那么娇气。”  
“是是，你当然想不到为了救——”卡尔突然截住话头，微不可察地皱了下眉，似乎想要掩饰什么，转过头去岔开了话题，“这边集市上买不到适合你穿的衣服，我找裁衣匠改了两套，下午就会送过来。”  
他转身离开房间，芝诺斯目送着他，目光若有所思。  
房间里一时寂静，只听得厨房里传来一阵叮叮当当和滋啦滋啦的声音，然后慢慢飘出香味。  
卡尔回来的时候带着一个盖着罩子的托盘，芝诺斯感兴趣地盯着它。  
罩子掀开了，里面是两份煎得恰到好处的牛排鸡蛋三明治和两杯热牛奶。面包片上带着微微的焦黄，厚厚的牛排看起来鲜嫩多汁，热气腾腾，夹在中间的蔬菜新鲜翠嫩。  
“今天不用喂你了吧，太子殿下？”卡尔端起一份摆在芝诺斯面前，还给了他一份刀叉。  
芝诺斯从毛茸茸的毯子里面伸出胳膊的样子实在有些可爱。卡尔强忍住去揉那颗金色的脑袋的冲动。  
会被杀掉的，他想。  
“……有这么好笑？”芝诺斯微微转动眼睛，瞥了他一眼。  
卡尔努力板起脸，拉过一张椅子坐下来，拿起自己那份咬了一口，陶醉地眯起眼睛。  
啊，黄油煎出来的面包片果然是美味。  
与他直接上手的粗鲁举止不同，芝诺斯干净利落地把三明治切成了几块，用叉子送到嘴里，又快又优雅，连一点面包屑都没有掉。  
卡尔有点看呆了。  
芝诺斯又瞥了他一眼。  
他立刻意识到自己的蠢样，用力把嘴里的食物咽下去，满怀期待地问：“味道怎么样？”  
原本没指望芝诺斯回答，但皇太子纡尊降贵地点了点头。  
“没想到英雄阁下还有这样的手艺。”  
卡尔不知道自己该吃惊于他的赞扬还是他用了敬称。  
……或许只是在阴阳怪气地敷衍他而已。  
多少有点沮丧，他闷头大嚼起来，并没有注意到芝诺斯唇角那一抹柔和的弧度。  


裁衣匠小沃克是个性格跳脱的年轻人，他在乌尔达哈裁衣匠行会当过学徒，却因为太不循规蹈矩被赶了出来，阴差阳错跟着商队来到了格里达尼亚，就这里开了一家裁衣店。虽说表面上看起来有些不靠谱，但手艺还是有口皆碑，就连艾欧泽亚鼎鼎大名的光之战士也是他的老主顾——甚至还给他介绍新生意。  
小沃克哼着小曲，咚咚咚敲开光之战士住所的木门，把拎着的衣篮往卡尔怀里一塞，兴致勃勃地东张西望：“那么那么，我的顾客在哪儿呢？”  
他踮起脚尖，伸长脖子往卡尔身后探头探脑，正巧看到昏暗的过道里，有个高个的人影倚在走廊尽头的墙上，微微偏头望向这边，冷冷淡淡的模样。那人几乎没穿什么衣服，上身裸着，如瀑的金色长发垂落，发丝掩去大半面庞和胸口，昏暗光线中，一时间雌雄莫辨。  
小沃克一下子呆若木鸡，整个人以肉眼可见的速度变红，像一只被蒸熟的螃蟹，就差没有噗噗地冒热气。  
卡尔顺着他的目光回头一看，倒吸一口凉气，砰的一声把门在制衣匠面前关上，从衣篮里捞起最上面的一件衣服，抛给了芝诺斯。  
芝诺斯一把接住，随手抖开看了一眼，挑了挑眉，一言不发地穿上。这是一件柔软的武士长袍，深蓝底色上团着暗银云纹，衬得他肤色皎白，简直像在发光了。  
褪下的浴袍落在地上。  
……改过的衣服大小倒是合适。卡尔努力让自己不去理会熨帖衣料下完美躯体所带来的一切绮念，重新把门打开。  
门外的小沃克一看见他，双手紧紧抓住他的手臂，双眼放出热切的光芒：“艾欧泽亚十二神在上!这样美丽的形体是真实存在的吗!”  
卡尔按住他的肩膀，低声警告：“你来这里是给他做衣服的，不要做多余的事情，不要说多余的话，明白吗？”  
小沃克激动得眼睛泛红、疯狂点头，喃喃道：“老天……他可太漂亮了……”  
卡尔无奈地叹口气。  
这家伙虽然才华横溢，但行为也是出了名的不靠谱，常常围着那些美貌的精灵转悠，说他们是他的灵感之源——总之因为这种痴汉行为他已经被揍过好几次了。  
芝诺斯默不作声地站在房间正中，小沃克拿着一卷皮尺在他身边转来转去，从头量到脚，嘴里念念叨叨计算着尺码，一会儿欣喜一会儿沮丧，完全沉浸在他的服装定制事业中了。卡尔在一旁抱着手臂，紧紧盯着两人。高傲的皇太子殿下能这么安分简直是个奇迹，他可不敢掉以轻心。  
他的担心不是没有道理的。测量过程中，过于频繁的肢体接触，这让芝诺斯的神色越来越烦躁。  
在身高二米三的加雷马人面前，年轻的裁衣匠几乎只能算个半身人，埋头苦思的他完全没有注意到，这世间最危险的野兽越发冰冷的神色。眼见那双浅蓝眸子已经冷得近乎发白，卡尔一个激灵，立马上前扣住后者右手手腕，用身体挡在两人中间，安抚地摩挲着芝诺斯的手臂，让他紧绷的身体微微放松下来。  
好在小沃克终于完成了他的工作，刷刷收起卷尺，斗志满满地握了握拳头：“好啦！过十天来我店里拿成品哦！包您满意！”  
临出门前，小沃克朝着卡尔挤眉弄眼，努力挨过来连珠炮似地发问：“哎，英雄阁下，这个人是谁啊？是您的朋友吗？英雄阁下这么小心看护，该不会是您的恋人吧？似乎也不像，有那么多追求阁下的女孩们，您应该也是喜欢女孩子的吧？他额头那个圆点，就是加雷马人的天眼吧？我还是第一次见到加雷马人呢——”光战满头黑线，哗啦一声把他按到墙壁上。  
小沃克被他提着衣领，双脚离地无措地挣扎了下，瞪大眼睛，看着面色阴沉的光之战士。  
“闭嘴！今天的事情你要是敢告诉任何一个人，你会死，懂？”  
小沃克赶紧捂住自己的嘴，呜呜地点头。  
卡尔把他放下来，目送着他慌慌张张地离开，好笑地摇摇头，正准备关上小院子的门。  
一只手抓住了门，紧接着一条覆盖着深红皮甲的胳膊挤了进来，把没来得及关上的门撑开了。  
“几年不见，像你这样温吞的人也会威胁人了，”低声调笑的话语，从遮住了大半张脸的头盔下传来，“真是让人惊讶的长进，我亲爱的哥哥。”  
来人用一只手的手肘支着门框，一手随意地摘下头盔。美丽的栗色长发凌乱地散落下来，现出一张卡尔再熟悉不过的脸。  
他的孪生妹妹蜜拉，用那张和他十分相似、却更加女性化且漂亮的面孔，朝他露出近乎天真的、迷人的微笑。

TBC


End file.
